Lorenzo St. John
Lorenzo St. John, besser bekannt als Enzo, ist eine Hauptfigur, Protagonist, Antagonist und Vampir. Er war ein wichtiger wiederkehrenden Charakter in der fünften Staffel der Serie, bevor er in Staffel Sechs eine Hauptrolle wurde. Er ist ein Vampir, der vorher ein Augustin-Vampir war. Er und Damon haben eine besondere Bindung durch ihre gemeinsame Augustin-Zeit und er wurde von Lilian Salvatore verwandelt. Während seiner Zeit bei Augustine verliebte er sich in Maggie James, doch er schickte sie weg, damit sie nicht in Gefahr geriet. Später wurde sie von Damon getötet. In der 5. Staffel wird er von Stefan getötet, allerdings kehrt er infolge des Zusammenbruchs der anderen Seite zurück. In der 7. Staffel erfährt man, dass er Gefühle für Lily hegt, doch diese entscheidet sich für Julian. Später geht er eine Beziehung mit Bonnie Bennett ein. Noch vor dem Serienfinale in der Folge "You Made a Choice to Be Good" stirbt Enzo, indem Stefan ihm das Herz herausreißt. Enzo ist Mitglied der St. John-Familie. Geschichte 1903 thumb|left|Enzo ist krank. Enzo war in South Hampton, England als er an Tuberkulose erkrankte. Doch Lily Salvatore fand ihn, brachte ihn auf ein Schiff nach New York City zu einem Arzt und machte ihn zu einem Vampir. Sie nahm ihn in ihrer Familie auf, die aus Häretikern bestand. Doch das Glück währte nicht lange. Als das Schiff in New York einfuhr, sperrten der Gemini-Zirkel Lily und die Häretiker in eine Gefängniswelt, sodass Enzo dachte, sie hätten ihn im Stich gelassen. 1953-1958 Enzo diente während des Zweiten Weltkriegs, wo er von der Whitmore-Familie gefunden wurde, die ihn für die Augustinegesellschaft entführten. Dort wurde er immer wieder von Dr. Whitmore gefoltert. Mit diesen "Experimenten" wollte der Arzt etwas über die Vampire herausfinden. left|thumb||150px|Enzo ist gefangen. Als Damon Salvatore 1953 in die Gefangenschaft Augustines gerät, befindet sich Enzo dort bereits seit 10 Jahren. Durch seinen starken Charakter wird Enzo Damons Freund und fester Halt in seiner Gefangenschaft. Enzo schützt ihn auch, indem er sich freiwillig zur Verfügung stellt, wenn zwischen den beiden für Experimente entschieden wird. Enzo denkt sich einen Plan aus, nach dem Damon zusätzlich die tägliche Blutration des anderen trinkt, um stark genug zu sein 1958 bei der alljährlichen Augustine-Silvesterparty, beiden die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Damon gelingt es auch sich von seinen Fesseln zu lösen, jedoch bricht ein Feuer beim umfallen einer Kerze aus. Es wird ihm unmöglich Enzo aus dem Käfig zu holen, da die Gitterstäbe mit Eisenkraut benetzt sind. Er schaltet seine Menschlichkeit aus, um es übers Herz zu bekommen seinen Freund zurück zulassen um sich selbst zu retten. Die Forscher schafften es, Enzo 1958 aus den Flammen zu holen, und experimentierten weitere 53 Jahre an ihm herum. Staffel Fünf In Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast jagd Enzo Megan King durch das Whitmore Haus, attackiert sie und wirft sie durch ein Fenster im 2. Stock. Durch die Umstände ihres Todes wird dies als Suizid dargestellt, um den vampirischen Hintergrund zu verbergen. Enzo sieht man in dieser Episode nicht. In Amara verrät Wes Maxfield, der durch Caroline manipuliert wurde, dass Augustine einen Vampir hat und das Enzo mit dem Mord an Megan zu tun hat. thumb|left|250px|Enzo, 2011 In Die Zelle wird gezeigt, dass Enzo am Leben ist, da er seinen ersten Auftritt in der aktuellen Zeit hat. Elena wacht an einen Tisch gefesselt in einem Labor auf und hört ein menschliches Geräusch neben sich. Sie wandte ihre Kopf um und erblickte Enzo, der sich ihr vorstellte. Da sie dachte, er wäre tot, sieht sie ihn schockiert an, doch Enzo summt nur weiter sein Lied. In Wes' Geheimlabor lässt Wes Enzo kurzzeitig frei, damit er Damon, Stefan und Aaron ablenken kann. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Enzo auch wieder zurückkehrt, spritzt Wes ihm ein Gift, das zum Herzstillstand führt, wenn nicht rechtzeitig ein Gegengift injiziert wird. Enzo erklärt, dass er den Brand überlebt hatte, da er von einem Wissenschaftler befreit wurde - nur damit er weitere 50 Jahre gefoltert werden konnte. Außerdem wird klar, dass Megan damals in das Whitmore Haus kam, nur um einen hungernden Vampir vorzufinden, der sie tötete. Als Stefan und Damon Enzo nicht zuhören, wird er wütend und wirft einen Tisch durch den Hörsaal. Als Enzo beim folgenden Kampf austrocknet, bringt Damon ihn in Wes' Labor und spritzt ihm jedes Gegenmittel, bis Enzo wieder erwacht. Damon erklärt, dass er damals seine Emotionen abstellen musste, um Enzo zurückzulassen, dennoch vergibt Enzo ihm nicht und betitelt ihn als Monster. In Der Teufel in mir trifft Aaron Enzo in seinem Zimmer an. Dann trifft auch Damon auf ihn, als er nach Hause kommt, wo Enzo seinen besten Bourbon trinkt. Damon erkundigt sich nach dem Inhalt eines Sackes, der ebenfalls dort liegt. Enzo klärt Damon auf, sein Geheimnis zu kennen. Denn Damon tötete immer wieder alle Whitmore-Familienmitglieder, bis auf einen, der die Familie fortführe konnte. Nun entschuldigt sich Enzo bei Damon und bietet ihm Aaron an, als Zeichen, ihre Freundschaft erneuern zu wollen. Damon will Aaron aber nicht töten und bricht Enzo das Genick. Die Folge endet damit, dass Enzo Aarons Auto aufhält. Dann taucht Damon auf und tötet Aaron, was Enzo positiv aufnimmt. thumb|250px|Stefan will, dass Enzo geht In Totale Herzfinsternis wollen Enzo und Damon Wes finden, um diesen zu töten. Stefan mahnt Enzo dazu, die Stadt zu verlassen, da er befürchtet, dass er kein guter Einfluss für Damon ist. Doch die beiden entführen Dianne Freeman, eine Mitarbeiterin von Augustine, um sie über Wes Maxfield zu befragen. Als sie meint, nichts zu wissen, tötet Enzo sie. Nun entführen die beiden Jeremy. Damon zwingt Bonnie dazu, Wes für sie zu finden. Als dies zulange dauert, bringt Enzo Jeremy an den Rand des Todes, um Bonnie zu "motivieren". Nachdem Stefan und Katherine Jeremy gerettet haben, fliehen Damon und Enzo, wobei sie in einer Falle landen. Nachdem die Travelern gegangen sind, müssen sie feststellen, dass Damon sich mit dem Ripper-Virus infiziert hat. thumb|left|250px|Enzo will nicht gehen In Kein Ausweg wird Damons und Enzos Freundschaft auf die Probe gestellt, da Damon den Drang unterdrücken muss, von Enzo trinken zu wollen, weshalb dieser seinen Freund ankettet. Doch er wird von Wes weiter provoziert, indem er Enzo anschießt, sodass dieser blutet. Tatsächlich kann Damon sich losreißen und beginnt, von Enzo zu trinken. Allerdings wurde durch den Travelerzauber Enzos Blut verändert, sodass Damon von ihm ablassen muss. Nun stellt Wes Enzo vor die Wahl: Entweder er geht für immer oder bleibt bei Damon. Zunächst will Enzo nicht gehen, doch Damon bittet ihn darum. thumb|250px|Sloan taucht auf In Während du schliefst sucht Caroline in Wes' Labor nach einem Heilmittel für das Ripper-Virus, wo sie von Enzo überrascht wird, der ebenfalls danach sucht. Caroline ist wenig begeistert von Enzo, doch er erklärt, dass er das Gegenmittel bereits gefunden hat. Dann ruft Stefan Caroline zu sich zu den Travelern. Dort taucht auch Enzo auf, der nach dem Heilmittel gefragt wird. Dann tritt Sloan hervor und erklärt, dass die Travlere das Heilmittel haben. Allerdings benötigen sie einen weiteren Salvatore-Doppelgänger. Dieser ist Tom Avery, den Enzo und Caroine töten müssen, damit nur noch ein Doppelgängerpaar am Leben ist. thumb|left|250px|Enzo und Caroline finden Tom In Rette mich suchen Enzo und Caroline in Atlanta nach dem Rettungssanitäter Tom Avery, weshalb sie in einem Krankenhaus anfangen. Die beiden streiten sich und vertrauen sich nicht. Als sie von einem Arzt erfahren, dass Tom bereits seit vier Monaten verschwunden ist, bitten sie Sloan um einen neuen Tipp. Sie bekommen Hazels Addresse, doch sie können das Haus nicht betreten, da Hazel lebt, weshalb Enzo sie kurzerhand tötet. Im Keller finden sie den bewusstlosen Tom, den Enzo töten möchte, doch Caroline will es tun. In dem Moment erwacht Tom verwirrt, woraufhin Caroline Enzo ausschaltet und Tom befreit. Doch Enzo findet die beiden und tötet Tom. thumb|250px|Damon und Enzo spielen Billiard In Die Invasion spielen Damon und Enzo zusammen Billiard, als Caroline sie anruft und ihnen erklärt, dass etwas komisches mit Elena und Stefan vor sich geht. Damon fordert, dass sie eine Hexe auftreiben sollen. Caroline und Elena tauchen - ohne Hexe, die sie angerufen haben - in der Salvatore-Pension auf. Während Elena und Damon sich unterhalten, sitzen Caroline und Enzo nebenan und belauschen die beiden. Dabei erzählt Enzo ihr von Maggie und dass er sie gerne treffen würde, um ihr zu danken. Später treffen Enzo und Damon sich mit Markos, dem Anführer der Traveler, allerdings will dieser sich nur mit Damon unterhalten. thumb|left|250px|Enzo stirbt In Enzos Rache bittet Damon Enzo um Hilfe, doch dieser will sich mit einigen Leuten treffen. Dann betritt er die Bar des Whitmore Colleges, wo er Stefan trifft. Er zeigt diesem eine Bild von Maggies Leiche, das er von Sloan erhalten hat, da er denkt, dass Stefan sie getötet hätte. Er nimmt Stefan und Elena als Geisel, um herauszufinden, wer die Liebe seines Lebens, Maggie, getötet hat. Damon stößt ebenfalls hinzu und gesteht die Tat, woraufhin Enzo seine Gefühle abstellt und Elena entführen will. Stefan holt ihn ein und tötet Enzo, indem er dessen Herz umfasst und Enzo daraufhin sich zurückfallen lässt. So muss Stefan seinem Bruder nun erklären, warum er dessen besten Freund getötet hat. Auf der Anderen Seite sieht man Enzo seine Rache an Stefan und Damon planen, da er ahnt, dass er zurückkehren kann. thumb|250px|Enzo als Geist In Schatten der Wahrheit sieht man Enzo als Geist, der Caroline, Stefan und Elena beobachtet. Dabei erfährt er, dass Stefan die wahren Umstände seines Todes für sich behält, und er bemerkt er, dass er Objekte physich beeinflussen kann. Als Elena ein Bad hält, taucht er auf und versucht sie zu ertränken, doch als Damon ihr zur Hilfe eilen will, verschwindet Enzo. Nun erfährt Damon die Wahrheit über Enzos Tod und ist wütend auf Stefan. Dieser versucht dem Thema auszuweichen, da die Andere Seite scheinbat droht, zusammenzubrechen, weshalb Enzo sich wahrscheinlich auch physisch bemerkbar machen kann. Enzo versucht nun tatsächlich, die Brüder zu töten und kämpft gegen diese, wobei er einen Brand auslöst. Damon verspricht, einen Weg zu finden, Enzo wieder zurückzuholen, weshalb Enzo von ihnen ablässt. thumb|left|250px|Enzo und Maria auf der Anderen Seite In Gelobtes Land vebringt Enzo die meiste Zeit mit Bonnie, da sie die einzige ist, die mit ihm sprechen kann. Doch Bonnie ist kurz davor, aufzugeben, einen Weg zu finden, wie Enzo und sie wieder leben können. Doch als die Travelerin Maria verstirbt, macht sie ihnen wieder Hoffnung. Allerdings wird sie in die mysteriöse Dunkelheit gezogen, bevor sie ihre Informationen weitergeben kann. Schließlich wird auch Stefan getötet, der in Enzos Anwesenheit Bonnie, die der Anker ist, passiert. In Das große Nichts erinnert er Bonnie daran, dass er immer noch die Nummer Eins ist, die zurückgeholt werden soll. Dies geschieht auch, kurz bevor die Andere Seite zuerfällt. Staffel Sechs thumb|250px|Enzo stich Stefan mit einer Gabel In 27 Waagerecht sieht man Enzo eine Hexe küssen, die ihm helfen soll, Damon wieder zurück zu bekommen. Die beiden werden von Caroline unterbrochen. Enzo beschließt, Caroline mit auf einen Road Tripp zu nehmen, obwohl die beiden sich laufend gegenseitig necken. Sie fahren zu Stefans neuem Zuhause. Stefan ist total überrascht von ihrem Besuch, lässt sie aber bei sich mitessen. Seine menschliche Freundin Ivy, die nichts von Vampiren weiß, ist ebenfalls dabei. Enzo macht in ihrer Anwesenheit einen "Witz" darüber, dass er Stefan von einer Hexe hat lokalisieren lassen. Schließlich eskaliert die Situation: Nachdem Caroline Ivy aus dem Raum gebracht hat, greift Enzo Stefan an und wirft ihm vor, Damon aufgegeben zu haben. Stefan kann Enzo das Genick brechen, doch Caroline ist wütend und weigert sich, Enzo für Stefan zu "entsorgen". Als Caroline im Auto anfängt zu weinen, stößt Enzo dazu und sieht ihre Tränen. Daraufhin kehrt er zu Stefan zurück, tötet Ivy und bricht Stefans Genick. thumb|left|250px|Enzo tötet Ivy Nach der Party wird Enzo von Stefan attackiert, bevor beide von einem Vampirjäger angegriffen werden. Die beiden können den Jäger abschütteln und Caroline hält Stefan davon ab, auf Enzo zu schießen. Stefan fordert Caroline dazu auf, Enzo nach seinen Taten zu fragen. Dann verschwindet Stefan, doch Enzo schweigt, als Caroline ihn befragt. Nachts nutzt Enzo Matts Auto um die Leiche des Jägers zu entsorgen. Später kehrt Enzo zu dem Restaurant zurück, wo Tripp ist, der weiß, das Enzo Menschen dort tötet. Tripp will Enzo mit Eisenkraut lahm legen, wird aber dadurch überrascht, dass das Kraut kaum einen Effekt auf Enzo hat. Schließlich taucht Stefan auf und haut einen Holzpfahl durch Enzos Körper. Er rät Tripp dazu, Enzo schmerzhaft zu töten. thumb|250px|Enzo in Tripps Gefangenschaft In Hölle 10. Mai 1994 wird Enzo in Tripps Gefangenschaft gezeigt, der Matt dorthin bringt und diesem berichtet, Enzo hätte Jay getötet. Außerdem will Tripp von ihm alle Namen seiner Vampirfreunde erfahren. thumb|left|250px|Damon und Enzo in Tripps Van In Todesgrenze ist Enzo immer noch gefangen, doch Matt gibt im heimlich etwas Blut. Dennoch hält Matt es für angebracht, dass Enzo gefangen genommen wurde. Matt will verhindern, dass Enzo Caroline, Elena und Stefan verrät, als Tripp hereinkommt und berichtet, dass er Ivy in der Nähe des Whitmore Colleges gefunden hätte. Er erpresst Enzo, sollte dieser nicht noch mehr Namen hergeben, wird er über die Magiegrenze von Mystic Falls gebracht, wodurch Enzo sterben würde. Später sieht man Enzo in Tripps Van, wo er Damon begrüßt, dem er berichtet, dass Stefan an seiner Gefangennahme schuld ist. Plötzlich taucht Alaric auf, wodurch der Van einen Unfall baut und Damon, Enzo und Alaric über die Magiegrenze geraten. Da sie nun ihren menschlichen Tod sterben würde, sieht man, dass Enzo an Tuberkulose gestorben ist. Stefan taucht auf und rettet Stefan und Damon, während Alaric von Jo gerettet wird. thumb|250px|Enzo und Caroline foltern Tripp In Keine Gefühle wurde Tripp von Matt, Stefan und Enzo gefangen genommen. Enzo erklärt, dass er von Tripps Jägerfreund weiß. Tripp erwähnt in diesem Zusammenhang Carolines Namen. Stefan fordert von Enzo, den Namen zu erfahren und dann Tripp loszuwerden. Später muss Enzo aber Caroline anrufen und ihr erklären, dass Tripp Folter-resistent ist. Doch Enzp darf ihn noch nicht töten, da sein Freund, Carolines Mutter entführt hat. Enzo übergibt Tripp an Stefan und Caroline, wobei er immer noch sauer auf Stefan ist, da dieser fies zu Caroline war, der er alles Gute für deren Mutter ausrichtet. Später sieht man, wie Tripp in seinem eigenen Van stirbt, als er die Magiegrenze überquert, da Enzo in verwandelt hatte. In Ich, ganz allein In Happy Holidays In Das Monster erwacht In Der Todespakt In Bleib In Noch ein Ripper In Ein Vogel im güldenen Käfig In Nie könnte ich so lieben In Weil ich dich liebe In Von Ripper zu Ripper In Blutige Hochzeit In Ich denk an dich die ganze Zeit Staffel Sieben Enzo zieht zu Lily und den Häretikern in die Salvatore-Pension. Als Lily allerdings plant ihre alte Liebe Julian aus dem Phönix-Stein zu retten, wendet er sich gegen sie, als sie sich für Julian und gegen Enzo, der sie liebt, entscheidet. In Die Rache der Salvatores wird Enzo auch auf die Party in die Salvatore-Pension eingeladen. Mit Bonnie täuscht er ein Fake-Date und einen Fake-Flirt vor, um Lily eifersüchtig zu machen. Außerdem erfährt Enzo, dass Julian irgendetwas aus Oscars Auto haben möchte und beschließt, dies vorher zu holen. In Mutterliebe finden Bonnie und Enzo Oscars Auto auf einem Autofriedhof. Im Kofferraum entdeckten sie ein Schwert, dass Bonnie bei ihrer Recherche nach dem Phönix-Stein bereits gesehen hatte. In der Hoffnung, dass das Schwert Vampire töten kann, fordert Enzo Julian zum Kampf heraus. Bevor Julian Enzo töten kann, sticht Damon Julian mit dem speziellen Schwert. Als Enzo erfährt, dass Lily an Julians Leben gebunden ist, schlägt er Damon ins Gesicht. Plötzlich sticht Julian Damon mit dem Schwert, doch Stefan und Lily gehen dazwischen. Während Julian und Lily mit dem Schwert verschwinden, muss Damon eine Standpauke über sich ergehen lassen. In Der Antrag trifft Enzo Lily in einer Buchhandlung an, die nach einer Gedichtsammlung als Geschenk für Mary Louise und Nora sucht. Er zitiert ihr das Gedicht und reicht ihr das Buch. Enzo schlägt ihr vor, mit ihm aus der Stadt zu flüchten, doch sie lehnt ab. Er küsst sie, wünscht ihr viel Glück und verlässt das Geschäft. Später trifft Matt Enzo im Mystic Grill an, als er gerade von einem Mädchen trinkt. Matt kann noch ihr Lebend retten und macht Enzo klar, dass er in Mystic Falls nicht mehr gewollt ist. Als Enzo die Bar verlässt, wird er von mehreren Vampirjägern attackiert und in einem schwarzen Lastwagen verschleppt. Als er wieder aufwacht, öffnet Matt die Tür. Er berichtet ihm, dass er ein paar Freunde eingeladen hätte, damit sie ihm helfen würden, die Stadt zu beschützen. Erst in Wie Phönix aus der Asche taucht Enzo wieder auf, als er Bonnie vor der gealterten Rayna Cruz rettet, indem er diese ersticht. Allerdings entführt er die Leiche und verbrennt sie. Dann beobachtet er, wie eine junge Frau aus dem Rauch des Feuers aufersteht. In Josie und Elizabeth kann Rayna sich befreien und nimmt Enzo gefangen. Sie erpresst ihn, Bonnie und Damon zu kontaktieren, damit sie ihm das Phönix-Schwert bringen. Die beiden fallen daraufrein, sodass Rayna an das Schwert gelangt. Sie alle lassen Enzo gefesselt im Whitmore College zurück. Erst am Abende kehrt Damon zurück, um Enzo zu quälen. Doch dieser kann Damon besänftigen, indem er ihm erzählt, dass Elena noch lebt und sicher in New York City ist. In Die Waffenkammer lädt Enzo Damon und Bonnie in die Armory ein, wo er Rayna mit Stefans Hilfe hinlocken will. Als die beiden allerdings nicht auf den Plan eingehen, sperrt er Damon in eine Zelle zusammen mit dem bewusstlosen Tyler. Bonnie gibt er eine Anti-Magie-Pille, sodass sie nicht hexen kann. Doch Bonnie gelingt es, sich zu befreien und Enzo zu überwältigen. Sie schlägt ihm eine Hand ab, die sie braucht, um Damon aus seiner Zelle zu befreien. Später erwacht Enzo auf einer Liege, seine Hand wurde wieder angenäht. Die Anführerin der Armory kommt zu ihm, doch Enzo ist wütend, weil er noch keine Informationen über seine Familie im Austausch zu seiner Arbeit erhalten hat. Da beichtet die Frau ihm, dass die Armory von Enzos Vater gegründet wurde und er dort starb, außerdem heißt sie „Alexandria St. John“, was sie zu seiner Familie macht. Nach dem Zeitsprung Bonnie lebt in einer Psychiatrie und sitzt dort in einer Gruppentherapie. Als sie auf ihr Zimmer zurückgeht, wartet dort Enzo auf sie. Er sagt, dass sie nach Hause kommen muss, dann küssen sie sich. Staffel Acht Enzo und Bonnie führen eine glückliche Beziehung, so beschließen sie, dass Enzo das Heilmittel nimmt, doch es geschieht, dass Stefan Enzos Herz heraus reißt, Bonnie so böse wurde und damit Stefan zum Menschen machte. Persönlichkeit Enzo ist ein charismatischer Mann, der sein Leben in vollen Zügen genoss, bis er von Augustine gefangen genommen wurde. Trotzdem war er eine optimistische Person und in der Hoffnung eines Tages zu entkommen und Rache zu nehmen. 70 Jahre später wirkt er etwas mental ausgehebelt, als er sich Elena, die ebenfalls in Gefangenschaft gerät, vorstellt und dann anfängt ein Lied zu summen. Er scheint außerdem sehr wütend auf Damon zu sein, nachdem dieser ihm nicht das Leben gerettet hatte. Dennoch lässt er die Freundschaft wieder aufleben und ist loyal zu Damon, obwohl dieser Enzos Freundin Maggie James getötet hatte. Allgemein ist er sehr loyal seinen Freunden gegenüber. Aussehen Enzo ist ein gut aussehender junger Mann, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, dunklen Augen und mit leicht olivefarbener Haut. Er präsentiert sich mit einer teuflischen vielleicht-sorgt-es-ihn-Haltung und mit einem großspurigen Grinsen, wie sein guter Freund Damon. Er trägt meist dunkle Kleidung; scharze Shirts, Schals und Jacken, Schuhe, Jeans und Hosen. Bei Gelegenheit trägt er auch mal hellere Kleidung. Enzo_1903_1.png|Enzo als Mensch, 1903 Enzo_1903_2.png|Enzo leidet an Tuberkulose, 1903 Enzo_Augustine.jpg|Enzo bei Augustine, um 1958 Enzo_Staffel5.jpg|Staffel 5 Enzo_Staffel6.jpg|Staffel 6 Enzo_Staffel7.jpg|Staffel 7 Enzo_Lorenzo_Anzug.jpg|Enzo im Anzug, Staffel 7 Enzo_Staffel8.png|Staffel 8 Fähigkeiten und Stärken Enzo besitzt die typischen Fähigkeiten und Stärken eines Vampirs. Im Gegensatz zu anderen jungen Vampiren ist Enzo hochresistent und tolerant gegenüber Schmerzen, Folterung, offensiven Zaubern und psychischen Attacken. Dies kommt aus seiner über 70-jährigen Gefangeschaft bei Augustine, als dessen "Laborratte" er viele schlimme Experimente über sich ergehen lassen musste. Er konnte sich selbst mit einem Holzgegenstand verletzen ohne sichtbare Beschwerden, außerdem konnte er für einen Moment die Auswirkungen von Eisenkraut ignorieren, nachdem Tripp ihn damit beschossen hatte. Weiterhin ist Enzo ein fähiger Kämpfer, auch mit dem Schwert. Zum Beispiel lieferte er sich einen Schwertkampf mit Julian, der über 500 Jahre alt ist. Allerdings sollte erwähnt werden, dass Julian ihn fast besiegt hätte. Außerdem hat Enzo bewiesen, dass er mental stärker ist, als viele Vampire seines Alters, was vermutlich auch aus seiner Zeit bei Augustine stammt. Sybil konnte nur in einem Überaschungsmoment in Enzos Gedanken eindringen oder als Damon dabei war, ihm das Herz herauszureißen (was er nicht vollbrachte). Schwächen Enzo hat die typischen Schwächen eines Vampirs. Beziehungen Damon und Enzo thumb|250x|Damon & Enzo (Freunde) - Damon und Enzo lernten sich 1953 in der Gefangenschaft der Augustinegesellschaft kennen und planten, gemeinsam zu fliehen. Damon nahm beide Blutrationen, sodass er stärker war und einen Angriff starten konnte, doch er musste Enzo im Feuer zurücklassen, wofür er seine Menschlichkeit abstellte. 70 Jahre später treffen beide wieder aufeinander. Ende der 7. Staffel werden beider vom Monster der Waffenkammer besessen, weshalb sie gemeinsam losziehen und morden. Caroline und Enzo thumb|250x|Caroline & Enzo (Freunde) - Caroline und Enzo treffen mehrmals mit denselben Zielen aufeinander, sodass sie zusammen arbeiten. Caroline erinnert Enzo an seine alte Liebe Maggie, sodass er manchmal mit ihr flirtet, sie allerdings nicht darauf eingeht. Als sie ihr Menschlichkeit abstellt, flirtet sie erstmals ihn an, allerdings geht er nicht darauf ein, da sie nicht sie selbst ist. Enzo und Maggie thumb|Enzo & Maggie (Liebende) - Maggie James studierte bei Dr. Whitmore. Dort lernte sie Enzo kennen und verliebte sich in ihn. Sie hatte lang keine Ahnung, dass Dr. Whitmore mehr mit den Vampiren tat, als sie zu beobachten. Als sie herausfand, was vor sich ging, bat sie Enzo darum, verwandelt zu werden, damit sie ihn befreien könnte. Da er ihr aber nicht wehtun konnte, nahm er ihr das Eisenkraut-Armband ab und manipulierte sie, sofort das Whitmore-Anwesen zu verlassen und ihn zu vergessen. Er gab ihr das Armband zurück und sie verließ das Anwesen und Enzo. Bonnie und Enzo thumb|Enzo & Bonnie (Liebende) - Zunächst lehnt Bonnie Enzo eher ab. Allerdings rettet Enzo sie vor der Verfolgung der Waffenkammer und bringt sie in seiner Hütte im Wald unter. In den folgenden drei Jahren verbringen sie viel Zeit miteinander und verlieben sich. In dem Glauben ihr damit zu helfen, verabreicht Enzo ihr Pillen, die ihre Magie unterdrücken, sodass sie nicht gefunden werden kann, allerdings erfährt er bald, dass diese Pillen Bonnie umbringen werden. Um ihr Leben zu retten, engagiert er, dass Bonnie das letzte Leben von Rayna Cruz erhält, wodurch sie allerdings zur Vampirjägerin wird. Enzo riskiert sein Leben, um Bonnie von ihrem Bedürfnis, Vampir zu töten, zu befreien. Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 5= : * Ungesehen : * erwähnt : * Geist : * Geist : * Geist, wiederbelebt |-|Staffel 6= |-|Staffel 7= |-|Staffel 8= The Originals * indirekt erwähnt Zitate Staffel Sechs * Enzo: "Dieser Satz klingt eigenartig ermutigend und vernichtend." * Matt: "Alle Welt hasst dich." Enzo: "Jetzt werd' nicht neidisch." * Enzo: "Die beste Rache lässt Geduld walten, ist kultiviert und niemand sieht sie kommen, keiner ahnt was." Name * Lorenzo ist ein spanischer und italienischer Name und stammt von dem lateinischen Namen Laurentius ab. Enzo ist ein italienischer und altdeutscher Name und bedeutet "Herrscher der Heimat", eine Variante von Henry bzw. Heinrich. * St. John ist hebräisch und bedeutet "Jehovah ist gnädig gewesen; hat seine Gunst gezeigt". Es kann auch "die Gnade oder Barmherzigkeit des Herrn (Gott)" bedeuten. Trivia * Seine Nummer bei Augustine war 12144. * Er war Soldat im 2. Weltkrieg, genauso wie Stefan und Thierry Vanchure aus New Orleans. * Enzo hat eine hohe Schmerzgrenze, sodass er es aushält, von Holz durchbohrt zu werden. * Er hatte von Werwölfen gehört, dachte aber, dass sie nur ein Mythos wären. * Sein Casting-Name war Elliot, bevor er Enzo genannt wurde. * In Der Antrag zitiert Enzo für Lily aus "Die Antwort der Nymphe an den Schäfer" von Sir Walther Raleigh so: Doch wärt die Jugend ewig und wär die Lieb stet's neu, der Glück ohne Ende, ohne Alter, ohne Reu, dann würden diese Freuden mich bewegen, mein Herz in deine Händ' zu legen. **Die originale Übersetzung von Adolph von Marées lautet allerdings so: Blieb' Jugend frisch und Liebe neu, Zeit ohne Leid, Freud' ohne Reu': Wohl regte solche Lust den Trieb, Bei dir zu leben, als dein Lieb! Galerie en: Lorenzo St. John Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Augustine Vampir Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:St. John-Familie Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Mitglied der Waffenkammer Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Getötet von Stefan